duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
MaloMyotismon
Group: Evil - Level: Mega – Type: Virus – Attack Techniques: Screaming Darkness, Crimson Mist, Mental Illusion MaloMyotismon is an alternate Mega for Myotismon’s Digivolutionary line, with more potential for power than even VenomMyotismon. His Screaming Darkness attack protects pure darkness on his opponents, while his Crimson Mist attack consists of a powerful acidic spray. He is capable of reading the minds of others, and feeds off of fear and despair. After being destroyed as VenomMyotismon, the data of the evil Digimon overlord, Myotismon, floated aimlessly in the real world, with nowhere to go. When the'DigiWorld' appeared in the sky, Myotismon found what he was looking for – a host. Yukio Oikawa, who had learned of the DigiWorld as a child, and had always wanted to go there, was stunned to see the DigiWorld appear before him, and pleaded with the DigiDestined – too far away to even hear him – to take him with them as they left. Myotismon heard his pleas, and made him an offer – “soothe your heart with darkness, and I will take you there!” Oikawa, not even fully understanding, agreed to Myotismon’s terms, and Myotismon’s data entered his body, possessing him. As time passed, Oikawa was unaware that Myotismon was inside of him, manipulating his actions. Myotismon engineered the creation of Arukenimon and Mummymon, and had them act out his plans to disrupt the barriers of DigiWorld, which would allow him to enter it. But the new DigiDestined continuously foiled his plans, and so, he needed to get his hands dirty. While on the run from Daemon and his corps, Myotismon had Oikawa replicate the Dark Spore within Ken, and implant it into various other unwitting children. Oikawa thought that it would allow him to enter the DigiWorld, but instead, Myotismon planned to use them as a power source to all him to be reborn. When a girl named Noriko’s Spore flowered prematurely, Oikawa absorbed it’s power, and Myotismon took over his body momentarily, fatally injuring BlackWarGreymon, who had discovered that Myotismon was inside of Oikawa. With the last of his strength, BlackWarGreymon sealed the DigiWorld gate at Highton View Terrace, preventing Myotismon from gaining access. Instead, Myotismon had Oikawa use the key cards to open a gateway to another dimension, where he finally revealed the truth, and exited Oikawa’s body, taking on Oikawa’s own form. Then, he absorbed the power from the Dark Spores, and transformed himself into MaloMyotismon. His first act was to dispense with Arukenimon and Mummymon, no longer having any use for them, taking the opportunity to test out his mind-reading powers. He scanned Arukenimon’s thoughts, and then acted out her fears, toying with her before he destroyed her. He then calmly melted Mummymon with his Crimson Mist attack, and turned his attention to the DigiDestined. The kids were all terrified, except Davis, whose courage energised ExVeemon, enabling him to do some damage to MaloMyotismon in a one-on-one battle. MaloMyotismon used his Mental Illusion technique to manipulate the energies of the dimension, plunging the DigiDestined into illusions of their greatest desires, so they would trouble him no longer. However, he had not counted on Davis, who was happy with his life, and had no concerns or dreams of his own. Davis helped free the kids from their illusion, and then they used the power of the dimension to their own ends, making all their Digimon Digivolve to their separate forms at once. All of the Digimon teamed up against MaloMyotismon, dealing him a severe pummelling, until a twin attack from the two'Imperialdramon's’ Positron Lasers ripped a hole in the fabric of the dimension, through which MaloMyotismon fled into the DigiWorld. He then absorbed the darkness there, and grew to immense proportions, using his Screaming Darkness attack to beat back the Digimon, and then beginning his grand plan – to shroud both worlds in the power of his darkness, making him ruler of both! Soon, all the Digimon of the world’s DigiDestined arrived on the scene, and, acting light beacons, weakening MaloMyotismon with their light, they summoned their human partners into the DigiWorld. However, the children implanted with the Dark Spores believed that victory was impossible... and MaloMyotismon began to feed off their fear once more. The DigiDestined managed to get them to talk about their dreams, which they realised were not as meaningless as they had been led to believe. Weakened by this positive energy, MaloMyotismon’s body began to discorporate, and his spirit floated into the sky, trying to spread itself. The DigiDestined of the world all united their power, and used their Digivices to energise Imperialdramon, who used his Giga Crusher attack to obliterate Myotismon’s spirit for good. MaloMyotismon first appears in silhouette form in '“BlackWarGreymon’s Destiny.”''' He appears in the flesh in “Oikawa’s Shame.” His voice is supplied by Richard Epcar.'' Name: From “mal,” Spanish for "bad,” and “myotis,” the genus to which the vampire bat belongs. Digimon Xros WarsAn army of MaloMyotismon were created by the Quartzmon along with his incarnations, Myotismon and VenomMyotismon. They were all eventually destroyed when Omnimon, ShineGreymon Brust Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon, Susanoomon, Marcus Daimon and OmegaShoutmon teamed up.Digimon World Dawn & DuskMalomyotismonMaloMyotismon in Digimon World Dawn & DuskSacksquatchAdded by SacksquatchTo obtain MaloMyotismon one must DNA digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. ProfileBelialVamdemonBelialVamdemon aka MaloMyotismon.B1bl1kalAdded by B1bl1kalThis Demon Lord type Digimon is said to be the final form of Myotismon. He is different from VenomMyotismon in that, as VenomMyotismon lost his intellect in exchange for excess beast-like powers due to succeeding in acquiring massive amounts of power, MaloMyotismon maintains his intellect, which binds down his lust for power. He has a cruel, spiteful and arrogant nature, and he will resort to anything to ensure his own desires are obtained. He carries the living parasites "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" on his left and right shoulders respectively. His special attack is "Pandæmonium Flame", a super-hot beam launched from Sodom and Gomorrah that exist on his shoulders.AttacksScreaming Darkness (Pandaemonium Flame): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam of darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah.Howling BloodCrimson Mist (Melting Blood): Opens up the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders and spews out a thick red, acidic mist.Mental IllusionBlood RainTriviaThe names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants.MaloMyotismon's tail resembles that of a xenomorph. Indeed, he even makes a similar stabbing motion with it during his torture of Arukenimon.Quotes“ Actually, you can call me MaloMyotismon! „~ MaloMyotismon, upon transforming from a duplicate of Oikawa “ I just did what she was thinking. Now really, is that so wrong? IS IT?! „~ MaloMyotismon, responding to Mummymon's question of what he did to Arukenimon, and then asking Arukenimon whether it was wrong or not “ I love this game. So tell me, what do you think I should do next? Think hard, now. „~ MaloMyotismon, while torturing Arukenimon “ What next? What should I do? Show me what you fear. „~ MaloMyotismon, while torturing Arukenimon some more “ I'm afraid she's gone to pieces. All I did was grant her her wish to get as far away from me as possible. Well, she'll never be near me again. „~ MaloMyotismon telling Mummymon what he claims to be how he destroyed Arukenimon “ What do you plan to do, wrap me in another useless Snake Bandage? You scare me even less than these DigiDestined fools from the other world. „~ MaloMyotismon responding to Mummymon's vow to make him suffer for destroying Arukenimon in front of him “ Impossible. There isn't a single child in the world that doesn't have something they're worried about! „~ MaloMyotismon upon realizing that Davis resisted his Mental Illusion because he doesn't have any problems in the world “ Oops, I think I broke your friends! „~ MaloMyotismon “ You foolish DigiDestined, watch closely now. Your world is being consumed by eternal night! „~ MaloMyotismon, to the DigiDestined Category:Digimon character Category:Villain Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists